<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kindle of Magic by Bumping_Bees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848054">A Kindle of Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees'>Bumping_Bees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bad Puns, Concussions, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is newly trained firefighter on his first call. He breaks protocol when he hears there's someone trapped in the burning house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Kindle of Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for flufftober day 5. Prompt: fireman's carry. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I know absolutely nothing about firefighting. I did my best. Also I went very literal with this prompt. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Please, let me back in! Siri and James are still in there!" a woman cried, struggling to get out of a firefighter's arms. "I can't leave my children!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where are they?" Remus asked the woman urgently. "I'll get them." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a crack from inside the burning house as a beam broke. The firefighter holding the woman had to redouble his efforts to keep the woman from running into the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know!" she cried, tears cutting through the soot on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before anyone could say anything else, a figure stumbled out of the house. He collapsed onto his hands and knees, coughing violently. Paramedics and Remus rushed forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Siri! She is still inside!" he gasped, seeing Remus's firefighter uniform. "She's in the basement! Fell down the stairs! I couldn't lift her! She's unconscious." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus nodded and clasped the other man on the shoulder. Without another word, he ran into the house. He was going to catch hell for this. It was against protocol to enter a burning building alone, but all the other firefighters were busy and had already been in once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored the heat of the flames as he picked his way over burning bits of house. He found the stairs to the basement in the kitchen and felt his heart sink. The fire was licking at the wooden steps already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew it was reckless, but he was sure there would be a window or something if the stairs collapsed before he found Siri. He ran down the steps, jumping the last few. To his dismay, the basement was full of crap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It probably wasn't crap, to be fair. It all looked like hobby stations. There was an area devoted to woodworking right next to the stairs. That would just be kindling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nearly tripped over a pile of blankets close to the foot of the steps. A solid </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span> pile of blankets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus tore the blanket off the prone body, revealing a young woman. She opened her unfocused eyes, trying to sit up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry. I've got you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus wrapped the wet blanket around her shoulders. He situated her across his shoulders, hooking his arms around one of her legs and arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siri weakly clung to his shoulder, coughing. She pulled the blanket over her head as Remus carried her up the stairs. He hurried through the house, running out onto the lawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jogged over to the ambulance, setting Siri down. Her glassy dark eyes looked up at him. Then, she threw up all over his front. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus winced, taking off his helmet and mask as Siri sunk to her knees on the grass, still retching. He knelt beside her, taking the offered bottles of water from another firefighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" he asked gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hit my head. Fell down… stairs." Siri accepted a bottle of water and met his eyes. "Oh no…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're hot… I threw up on the hot hero," Siri whined, burying her face in her hands. "How am I supposed to get your number now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus stared at her for a moment. Laughter was bubbling up his throat. He bit it back and settled for smiling kindly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you have a concussion… but I'll leave my number for you if you still want it after you've recovered." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siri blinked, bleary-eyed and still dazed. "Really? Even though… well, I'm sure you felt when you were carrying me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I…" Remus hesitated, thinking back to the feeling of her slung across his shoulders. "I didn't feel anything unusual." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh." Siri flushed. "I'm, uh, well, I'm not a traditional woman. I'm trans." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus raised an eyebrow. "That makes no difference. You're a woman. I'll be happy if you called me once you're recovered."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siri's eyes widened, but a smile curved her full lips. "I must be dreaming. Love the spark between us though." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A paramedic finally came over and started checking Siri over. Remus backed off, making a note to tell Siri's mother his number. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't even mind the sick dripping down his front. For a first time out in the field, he was quite pleased by the way everything had turned out. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this fic, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi ♡♡♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>